<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things just happen like that by Fallon_Kristerson, Trickster_1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987942">Things just happen like that</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson'>Fallon_Kristerson</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_1996/pseuds/Trickster_1996'>Trickster_1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banana Fish Smut Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Retail, Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Virginity Loss, kind of, not really though?, smut week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_1996/pseuds/Trickster_1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone who was still a virgin, Yut Lung seemed to know pretty well who and how he wanted to bone. It just had to suddenly happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blanca/Lee Yut-Lung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banana Fish Smut Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things just happen like that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: I'm gonna write smut for the smut week<br/>also me: writes about 15% smut and 85% dialogue</p><p>Day 1 is  loss of virginity/aftercare/Masturbation. I kind of mashed them up, although there isn't much aftercare honestly. Also this is not betaed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have been staring at it for almost ten minutes. Stop.”</p><p>Yut Lung blinked, turning towards his co-worker. Then back to the watches in the glass counter. It was a slow day, they had nothing better to do, so Yut Lung had fallen into a somnolent stupor while dreaming about a specific watch that would look so nice with that outfit he saw the other day in the Vogue copy someone forgot at the bus. His brain was secretly plotting how to get to that watch, but kept finding only dead-ends.</p><p>It wasn’t Yut Lung’s fault he had expensive tastes. It wasn’t his fault either that he had virtually zero money. After rent, he had enough for two packs of instant noodles and toothpaste. It was the life he had to deal with. Sometimes he has to think back to when he though he would go to college, before eventually ending in a dead-end retail job. His mother would encourage the dreams, but after she died there was little support left for him.</p><p>He grunted lowly and stood straight to stretch. Honestly, being bored out of his mind was still better than the Friday or Saturday afternoon, but that wouldn’t keep him from complain loudly every time another co-worker started to chat with him.</p><p>“At least today we get to meet the new manager,” one of them quipped.</p><p>Yut Lung rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. So exciting… Another useless, fat creeper on a power trip like the last two we had.”</p><p>“Maybe we get lucky.”</p><p>“I so wish…”</p><p>He sighed and shrugged as his co-worker gave him a helpless smile. Eiji walked up to them, getting behind the counter with Yut Lung.</p><p>“Guys, the new</p><p>“We know. This place is so dead it’s the only thing people have been talking about,” Yut Lung snaps at the college student. Eiji ignores his tone and goes on:</p><p>“Yeah, well he’s already here! You gotta see this.” He giggled and Yut Lung raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask, a mountain of a human being walked up to them. Before Eiji could say anything, Yut Lung jumped into customer service mode and smiled.</p><p>“Good day, sir, how can I help you?”</p><p>The guy just grinned. God, he was tall. Although <em>tall</em> was an understatement. He was massive but, like, not fat massive, more like he was well built and proportionally.</p><p>“I just wanted to ask where the manager office is.”</p><p>Yut Lung, thinking he had a male Karen on his hands, tried to not roll his eyes again. Although the guy was damn fine, nothing ruined his day like a customer asking for the manager to bitch about the pettiest of issues.</p><p>“We don’t have an manager on site right now, I may help you with any issue you have encountered.”</p><p>“I know,” the guy instead replied. “That’s why I’m here.”</p><p>Eiji snickered behind his back. Yut Lung blinked. And it clicked.</p><p><em>He’s the manager</em>. They got a good-looking manager. Faith in humanity was restored again, not everything in his life was shitty!</p><p>“It’s on the first floor, right next to the elevator is the access to the back office,” the other nameless co-worked chimed in to answer. “I can show you the way!”</p><p> The guy thanked and off they were.</p><p>Yut Lung bit his lip, feeling absolutely incapacitated to tear his eyes away from that huge wall of muscle. He for sure did not look like a Walmart manager, more like the type of man Yut Lung was waiting for to be taken out. Either as in to be killed to be relieved of his debts or just a date, he wouldn’t mind either. The guy actually smiled at him as if he wasn’t staring before excusing himself to his office. Yut Lung felt like struck by a lightning.</p><p>“I want to fuck him so bad.”</p><p>“Ok, I didn’t need to know that. Keep it to yourself and jack off in your room like we normal people do.”</p><p>Eiji sneered. Yut Lung huffed. He never liked the guy. Not because he was the kind of college student that was working to get some extra cash while having all the possibilities of the world open to him, but because he was just… He didn’t actually know. Not really insufferable, but more like unaware of how ugly life just was.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry you have to masturbate all by yourself instead of releasing tension with someone else, you sad virgin.” He hissed back and Eiji rolled his eyes before flipping him off and going away God knows where. Yut Lung heard him mumbling something along the lines of “at least I have a date this weekend”, but he decided it was a lie to cover his sorry, lonely ass.</p><p>Hah, as if Yut Lung had anyone to fuck away his sour moods.</p><p>He was as much of a virgin as the college loser.</p><p>The new manager on the other hand… He was pretty sure he had quite some experience. It had to be, such a man sure had men and women alike clinging to him like bugs to light, even if he was married. Was he married? He didn’t look to see if he had a band. How could he even look at his hand when he was so enthralled by him as a whole? There wasn’t something specific on him that pulled his attention, he was just alluring as a whole unit. Yut Lung bit his lip again and made a mental note to look out next time.</p>
<hr/><p>It turned out his name was Sergei Varishikov, “but you can call me Blanca, Americans seem to have a problem with pronouncing the easiest names”. The team, most of them students and immigrant minimum wage workers, chuckled. Blanca it was, then. Yut Lung was sure he could moan that more easily.</p><p>“What did I tell you about not wanting to hear that shit from you??” Eiji huffed and Yut Lung just chuckled. Ok, he did not notice he was thinking aloud, but Eiji disgusted face was just golden.</p><p>It turned out he could actually moan both names very easily, but he liked Blanca so much better. He usually just masturbated when he was tired, when he had some time to himself but work left him with zero energy to do anything else but pump his dick. He always slept like a baby. Thinking of Blanca, however, left him always wanting for more. He would come all over his hand and feel so desperate to go on.</p><p>“This fucker,” he muttered as he cleaned himself a bit, just to turn around and lie on his stomach. He bent his knees and propped up his but before starting to suck on his fingers. He couldn’t remember the last time he fingered himself, but the process was something easy and unforgettable. The sensation, however, was something he had to get used to again. He shivered, mostly because the heating in his little apartment was down, but the saliva felt cold too against his exposed perineum. He closed his eyes, thinking back to Blanca. That day he had stopped by at Yut Lung’s counter and askes a few questions about his department and how he was doing. Yut Lung could only think about his voice, his raspy accent and the brown eyes. He looked kind of soft on the surface but had an aura about himself that made Yut Lung feel weak in the knees and cornered. And hell did it turn him on.</p><p>As he plunged in a first finger, he pictured stretching himself out for Blanca. Would the man like to watch him? Or would he rather do it himself? His fingers sure would feel way better than the bony fries Yut Lung called his fingers. He let out a short sigh as he pushed a second finger. He closed his eyes, trying really hard to materialize the fantasy of being watched. A muttered curse and he was holding onto his pillow, pushing his hips higher and his fingers deeper.</p><p>“Blanca…” He whispered, wanting so bad to feel the other man’s breath down his neck. Goosebumps surfaced just by that idea. Would Blanca like if he was loud? Or did he like the sweet, coy sissy boy that tried to muffle their moans?</p><p>(Assuming he liked men anyway...)</p><p>His breath stuttered as he brushed <em>the</em> nerve bundle. He slightly opened one eye, killing the fantasy of having his manager see him exposed and horny, but he was already hard again. There was the tension building in his abdomen. And he felt the desperation.</p><p>More.</p><p>Why can’t he just have more??</p><p>He came with a cuss, still coming but feeling frustrated. The shower he took afterwards helped him feel clean, but didn’t take away the tension that he still felt below his stomach. Cursing his way back to his only room beside the bath, he changed the bed sheets, tossing the old ones to the side. He dropped on the clean bed and started brushing his still damp hair.</p><p>He thinks it will take eternity to fall asleep, but he drifts away barely half an hour later.</p>
<hr/><p>“Oh, Yut Lung? Do you mind dropping by at my office after you’ve clocked out.”</p><p>“Sure,” he barely answered.</p><p>Sing raised both eyebrows.</p><p>“Is that the new manager guy you mentioned?”</p><p>“I never mentioned him.” Yut Lung frowns and his neighbor laughs.</p><p>“You did to Nadia.”</p><p>“How about you stop eavesdropping? Shouldn’t you be at school right now?”</p><p>“I should,” the little shit said and shrugged. “But hanging at the mall is less boring than sitting in a stuffy classroom.”</p><p>“Well but hang somewhere where I don’t have to see you,” Yut Lung sneered. Sing grunted and finally walked away, probably to the food court.</p><p>He looked over to the elevator, thinking about how he had been summoned to his wet dram’s lair. Aka his boss. Wait. What. <em>Why</em>.</p><p>“Has Blanca asked anyone of you guys to go to his office?” he asked during his coffee break. The other workers present at the break room shook heads.</p><p>“Why? Have you?”</p><p>“Yeah, but no idea why?”</p><p>“I’ve heard they were discussing cutting staff. But could be a rumor,” a girl from the bakery section said.</p><p>Yut Lung frowned. He could absolutely not lose his job.</p><p>“Who told you that?”</p><p>She just shrugged. The rest just mimicked her</p><p>It seemed like he could only find out one way. But he had to finish his shift first. His really long shift. He still had hours left, and those hours stretched themselves miserably long. When he finally saw the watches under his counter turn 7pm, he took his stuff and sped up to check out. However, he stopped abruptly just the second before clocking out. Wait. Why should he go by his office <em>after</em> work hours? He squinted at the clock. <em>This bitch is not only going to fire my ass, he’s scamming me out of my hours!</em>, he immediately concluded. Oh no, he wasn’t going to have that.</p><p>“I’m here!” he almost yelled as he burst into the office, barely knocking before. Blanca raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I see. Come in.”</p><p>Yut Lung huffed and closed the door, sitting down in front of his desk.</p><p>“What do you need?”</p><p>Blanca blinked.</p><p>“Uhm, sorry for keeping you here after work. Did you have to leave immediately?”</p><p>“What? No, no.” Yut Lung shook his head, noting that Blanca seemed genuinely confused by his annoyance. “I just… am tired.” He barely mumbled the last words.</p><p>“Ah, comprehensible.” Blanca let out a chuckle. “Well, I won’t make it any longer then.”</p><p>“You’re firing me.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Yut Lung bit his lip.</p><p><em>Shit, he said it</em>.</p><p>“I mean…” he tried to amend it, but was at a loss of words. Blanca blinked.</p><p>“Uh, no? What makes you think that?”</p><p>“Ah… I… I’ve never been asked to the office before,” Yut Lung quickly lied. Something told him Blanca didn’t buy it. He didn’t show it, though.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s not about that.” Yut Lung just stared at him. “Relax. I just wanted to ask you for some feedback.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m still quite new and am not that familiarized with the store. And I’ve seen you have been here for the longest.”</p><p>Right. That was true. Yut Lung had an iron grip on that job because he just couldn’t allow himself to lose it. He had never realized, though, that he was long not working with any of the co-workers he had started with…</p><p>“I see…” he just murmured.</p><p>“Besides,” Blanca continued, “I will lose my bonuses if the turnovers are too big, so I will be avoiding letting go employees as much as possible.”</p><p>Yut Lung didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Oh. Ok.”</p><p>Relieve washed over him. Knowing his next rent pay was still secured was after all one of his bigger joys in life.</p><p>“Why would I fire you anyway?”</p><p>Yut Lung shrugged again.</p><p>“I’m just paranoid,” he grunted. “I can’t afford to be unemployed. I wouldn’t make it past one week.”</p><p>He didn’t mean to play the pity card, it just somehow slipped. Blanca barely nodded.</p><p>“Is that so? Then how about I treat you to dinner tonight?”</p><p>Yut Lung glared at him.</p><p>“Dating is against store policy.”</p><p>“I’m just making sure my employee gets to eat enough. And we can talk about my performance. Consider it a business dinner.”</p><p>There was it again, that smirk. And honestly, dinner treat by Blanca was an offer too good to be true. So, he finally smirked back.</p><p>“Fine, but I won’t settle for McDonalds or Wendy’s.”</p><p>Blanca laughed.</p><p>“Of course not.”</p>
<hr/><p>He actually took him to a decent restaurant. It wasn’t far away from their workplace, barely a few blocks. Blanca still drove them, saying he wasn’t going to return for his car. The place itself was neat, small and discrete. Yut Lung was impressed. He now kind of regretted wearing the same clothes as the past three days. However, he completely forgot about it as soon as the appetizers made it to the table. He was so hungry he didn’t even notice Blanca barely touched the food. He was just watching.</p><p>“So… ” he paused after the waitress took their plates. “You’re always this generous to your employees?”</p><p>“No, not really.”</p><p>“Then what?”</p><p>“I must admit… I was a bit surprised by your attitude at my office. I think I’ve never seen you outside of customer service mode.”</p><p>“Not that we have interacted that much…” Yut Lung noted.</p><p>“True.”</p><p>There was a short silence, kind of awkward but not completely uncomfortable. They got refills of their drinks and Yut Lung sipped on his wine.</p><p>“You know I’m not 21, right?” he suddenly whispered. “The waitress didn’t even ask for my id…”</p><p>“I come ofter here, they all know me.”</p><p>“So you’re a man of habits,” Yut Lung concluded, more like murmuring to himself. Blanca nodded.</p><p>“Got me.”</p><p>Another silence.</p><p>Yut Lung felt content. He hadn’t eaten such good food in a long time. It was just some common Italian restaurant but admittedly good both in food and service. The waitress, even though she allegedly knew Blanca, barely pestered them. He wondered if she used to get a good tip from the man. And then… he wondered what else he could get form him. Maybe it was the wine, he hadn’t drunk in such a long time (although he ate a lot), but he felt a bit too confident in his seduction abilities.</p><p>“So…” He hummed and Blanca looked at him, curious. “…are you bringing me home too?”</p><p>“Do you live far away?”</p><p>“I think I just missed my last bus.”</p><p>Blanca seemed to understand.</p><p>“I see. You want me to pay already then?”</p><p>“I ate enough to live another week, so yes.”</p><p>Blanca paid. He also tipped generously, Yut Lung noticed. The walk to the car was silent, but Yut Lung felt confident when hoping into the passenger seat next to the driver. He waited for Blanca to turn on the car so he could choose a radio station, settling for some popular teen station. Blanca didn’t seem to mind and concentrated on the drive. He didn’t ask Yut Lung where he lived, and Yut Lung certainly didn’t question it, not eve when he parked in front of a blue-grey building.</p><p>It had started to rain, but it was a short distance to the gate. Blanca let him through and ushered him towards the elevator. He lived on the fifth floor, apparently. The apartment itself, once the lights went on, was small and organized. He couldn’t really say much about it, it barely had any decorations or stuff lying around. It was completely free of the messiness that inhabited Yut Lung’s little studio. He looked around the living room, stepping closer to the window doors that led to a balcony. The city lights flared in front of him. It kind of had a romantic aura, even more as Blanca approached him from behind.</p><p>Yut Lung turned around, but before he could say anything, Blanca’s hands cupped his face and he dived in for a kiss Yut Lung was eager to return. He happily opened his mouth to let Blanca invade, take whatever he needed. In turn, the manager slid his hands into his hair and <em>oh god yes</em>. He slung his arms around Blanca’s neck, pulling himself closer. He ignored the light strain on his neck the height difference was putting on him. He had better things to focus on. He tentatively tried to bite Blanca’s lip, but missed and their teeth scratched.</p><p>“S-sorry,” he stammered and cursed internally.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Blanca reassured him before leaning back in for another heated kiss. He pushed him closer to the window, one hand sliding down his back. He held him close,</p><p>He tugged on Blanca’s hair tie, and the guy didn’t seem to mind, so he pulled it off. It felt like he had been officially given permission to go further. Blanca’s hand was now on his ass and groped him, fingers dipping between his legs. Yut Lung moaned into the kiss and couldn’t help humping forward, against Blanca. The move was well received, rewarded with a more impatient squeeze.</p><p>“You know,” Blanca panted between the kisses. “The window may not be very sturdy and it may end up being deadly if I fuck you against it.”</p><p><em>Not that I mind die while being fucked</em>, Yut Lung’s stupid brain squealed.</p><p>Yut Lung, however, leaned away, biting his lip. Blanca seemed to note his hesitance.</p><p>“Wait, I have to tell you,” Yut Lung still said, “this would be my first time.”</p><p>Blanca nodded.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You… what?”</p><p>His boss just laughed, nipping at his neck. A shudder ran through Yut Lung’s spine and he decided to let it go, to not start a discussion. Why fuss about it if it seemed to not bother anyone in that room?</p><p>“You want me to stop?” Blanca asked.</p><p>“If I wanted you to stop, I would have said my goodbyes at the restaurant.” Yut Lung hissed when Blanca bit down on his neck. Hard.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>It was all he said before pulling him into his arms and walking to the bedroom. The bed Yut Lung landed on was big, obviously. Banca didn’t bother to turn on the light, but let the door open and that was light enough. He loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the side before starting to unbutton his shirt. Yut Lung watched, enthralled.</p><p>“Am I going to have to undress you too?” Blanca chuckled as he kneeled on the bed, crawling towards Yut Lung.</p><p>“I would like that,” he sheepishly answered, lying down to let Blanca’s hand roam over his still clothed body.</p><p>The manager first peeled off Yut Lung’s pants, tossing them over the edge of the bed. As he slowly pushed up Yut Lung’s shirt, a trail of wet kisses made its way up his thighs. And a bite. Yut Lung gasped. When the shirt was off Blanca went up with his kisses, but his hands went down, busying themselves with Yut Lung’s underwear, making it disappear way faster than the shirt. Yut Lung was already half hard, but cared a grand total of negative ten. He glanced down, looking at Blanca’s own underwear and the bulge that was forming in it.</p><p>“Sorry, forgot that,” Blanca chuckled and retreated to take it off.</p><p>Yut Lung gulped. Blanca came back, kissing him hard this time, letting their bodies touch as much of the exposed skin as possible. Yut Lung sighed when their dicks pressed against each other and his breath faltered. Then, suddenly, Blanca pulled away.</p><p>“Get up,” he said and offered his hand to help him get back on his knees. Yut Lung, a bit confused but curious, followed.</p><p>“Turn around,” Blanca then ordered, his voice deep and demanding. And Yut Lung was just too willing to oblige. He had barely turned his back to Blanca, when a hand grabbed him by the neck, pushing him down. Another bite, and another and another, claimed the back oh his thighs. Yut Lung yelped, feeling pain but loving it a lot more than he had ever imagined. Blanca wasn’t soft, and his suspicions had been clearly right.</p><p>“Be a good boy and give me the lube from the drawer,” the soft, raspy voice ordered again. And who was Yut Lung to not try to reach said drawer as he was still held down. He barely got the lube and gave it to Blanca. He was definitely going to need it.</p><p>The lube felt cold even in the well heated bedroom. Blanca’s finger made a quick job out of prepping his asshole, having him moaning his name before the third finger even. Yut Lung was a mess and Blanca seemed to enjoy the sight. A bit too much. He took his time, like he was building a puzzle just to disassemble it back. He pushed and prodded, asking if Yut Lung wanted him to continue, but ignoring the yeses and the begging from the younger one.</p><p>“I swear to God, Blanca, if you don’t…” Yut Lung hissed.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t take you for the religious type. Especially not considering your <em>position</em>…”</p><p>That fucker had the audacity to laugh at him and it even turned him on further. Yut Lung wanted him now so desperately that he felt like crying. And Blanca must have waited for that exact moment.</p><p>“Now, now…” he whispered next to his ear, “I’m not that bad. I will give you whatever you want…”</p><p>“I just want your cock,” Yut Lung whimpered.</p><p>“Whatever you want, I said,” Blanca agreed.</p><p>The fingers disappeared, leaving him a short emptiness that was quickly replaced by a much more burning sensation. Yes, it was obviously big. Heck, everything about Blanca was big! For a split second, he doubted this was the best way to lose his virginity, but he had little time to actually think before he completely white screened. Blanca pushed in in a slow pace, pulling out a bit before he kept going on. Yut Lung made no noise, clinging to the thin sheets the guy used.</p><p>“You alright there?” Blanca finally asked. “Was it enough lube.”</p><p>Yut Lung sneered.</p><p>“God, just shut up,” he groaned. Blanca smirked.</p><p>“Ok!”</p><p>He pulled out and made the most asshole thing of the night, slamming right back in. Yut Lung didn’t know if he screamed or if he just opened his mouth without sound, but his brain was officially fired as the manager kept pounding into him. The moment he felt his throat burn, he realized he was effectively screaming with every thrust. Blanca held him firm against the mattress, leaving him nowhere to escape. Completely trapped, no where to run from the hammering pleasure that pulses through his body, from the tip of his toes to his ears, shattering his brain. Blanca was panting right behind him, a hot, searing presence that he could not see, but feel, feel it <em>oh so god</em>.</p><p>“Babe, you’re being really loud,” he murmured near his ear, making him shiver. “Not that I mind, but my neighbors may… And I don’t want them bothering me when you’re so tight and submissive for me.”</p><p>Yut Lung moaned helplessly. Another deep thrust, just on the right spot, and he was begging for more and Blanca happy to give it to him. He hid his own moans behind bites and kisses on Yut Lung’s shoulder, liking the red color he left behind. He suckled on one specific spot, knowing it would turn purple the next day. He felt the contractions of Yut Lung’s ass, how he was getting closer increasingly fast. The wet sound of skin slapping against skin and the occasional creak of the bed frame were the perfect background noise to Yut Lung’s begs. He let go of his neck, just to go after his hair, pulling him back as one arm went around the slim body to start jerking him of. Yut Lung, so easy to manhandle, barely gasped and let his head fall back on Blanca’s shoulder.</p><p>He came way too fast. And Yut Lung wasn’t even ashamed. He didn’t even register what Blanca did to finish himself, he just felt him held his body, his almost literally dead body. Blanca let him back down on the bed, still towering over him.</p><p>Yut Lung felt him pull out.</p><p>And then the hands were back on him. Yut Lung blinked, genuinely surprised how nice it felt. Where Blanca’s hands had been rough when pushing him down, now they caressed him like some delicate, expensive china. He didn’t manage to bite back the content sigh that escaped him when Blanca stroke his hair back. Full lips brushed against his cheek and hot breath slid down his face.</p><p>“You’re really enjoying this.” Blanca was smiling when he opened his eyes again.</p><p>“Am I not supposed to?”</p><p>“No, you are. I just wasn’t expecting you to be this honest.”</p><p>“I’m too tired to lie,” a sleepy Yut Lung admitted.</p><p>“That’s good,” Blanca answered before tucking him in, curling up around his body. Yut Lung’s eyes fell shut and he felt the heaviness of sleep drag him down. Maybe Blanca’s fingers combing through his hair, softly scratching his scalp in-between, was what finally pushed him down into a deep, deep sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Man, sex was fucking amazing.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>That was his first thought after waking up. At least his first coherent one.</p><p>Blanca was already awake, phone in hand. From what he could see, he was scrolling through twitter. However, his free arm was still around him. The bed felt warm. Blanca felt warm. It was like a cozy nest and he didn’t want to abandon it ever again. It wasn’t like the warmth of his bed, where he could still feel how cold the room was. This was a complete experience.</p><p>“Good morning,” Blanca greeted when he noticed his open eyes.</p><p>“…morning.”</p><p>Yut Lung yawned and inched closer. It was comfortable after all and Blanca didn’t seem to mind. He actually put his phone away and started to caress his hair, untangling it carefully.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” he inquired.</p><p>“After all I ate yesterday?”</p><p>“That was yesterday. People eat three times a day at least.”</p><p>“People with money,” Yut Lung replied with a mocking tone to gloss over his concerning situation.</p><p>Blanca didn’t comment on it.</p><p>“So you’re not hungry?”</p><p>“…maybe later,” Yut Lung agreed.</p><p>Lips brushed against his and he looked up.</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>Yut Lung nodded and almost smiled. Blanca did it for him instead.</p><p>“You look even nicer when you’re not glaring like an offended kitten.” He laughed at Yut Lung’s offended expression and extended a hand to smoothen out some strands that were standing up on the younger’s head.</p><p>“You did not just call me a kitten,” Yut Lung grumbled. Blanca seemed even more amused.</p><p>“Then I will think of another pet name if that’s what you want.”</p><p>Yut Lung finally smirked.</p><p>“Why not just give me a raise instead of a pet name?” He curled closer and Blanca raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Blanca shrugged.</p><p>“It’s against store policy to give raises in exchange of sex.”</p><p>Yut Lung rolled his eyes, throwing the pillow on Blanca’s head. Blanca just laughed, pushing the pillow aside and taking Yut Lung’s hand into his.</p><p>“I hope we can keep this between us?” he muttered as he slowly leaned in to kiss his temple.</p><p>Yut Lung nodded.</p><p>“Better so.” He agreed. “But you’re still taking me out to eat.”</p><p>“I think I can manage that.”</p><p>Blanca kissed him again, softly. Yut Lung closed his eyes and just let himself be swayed by the tenderness.</p><p>He definitely could get used to mornings like these.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>